Audio mixing consoles are often used for combining, routing and altering the dynamics of audio signals. A mixing console may receive several audio signals (e.g., vocals, guitar, drums, keyboard, etc.) across various channels at inputs corresponding to each as well as providing various outputs via speakers, amplifiers, etc. Often times, user devices separate from the mixing console may be used to adjust settings such as gains, feedback suppression, etc. However, in order to facilitate control of a mixing console at a user device, often times the console and the user device may be connected via a wired connection. In the event that a wireless connection may be available, a separate router may be required to facilitate the wireless communication between the user device and mixing console.